Dance and Sing it off
by mandymui
Summary: This is a DanceSing off. No, this is not a guy vs. guy dancesing off. I will be adding in OC's. BTW, I will be using the cast from the Live Action Movie. Also, this will be a love story! I am starting from scratch. Each character's personality will chang
1. Chapter 1

**Dance and Sing it Off**  
Summary: This is a Dance/Sing off. No, this is not a guy vs. guy dance/sing off. I will be adding in OC's. BTW, I will be using the cast from the Live Action Movie. Also, this will be a love story! ) I am starting from scratch. Each character's personality will change in my FF!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mandymui:** That shall be the summary! . My beautiful summary!  
**Aiba:** DANCE! Perfect! Master at dancing!  
**Others:** O.o  
**Mandymui: **Also, I will be using Chinese&some Japanese songs as the base for the dance/sing offs!  
**Aiba:** But, Im not chinese ...  
**Shirota:** She is! points to Mandymui  
**Mandymui:** The intro shall begin! Oh! Since you all know our little Tennis stars, I will not introduce them!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**CHARACTERS:** -Girls-  
Suki Ito  
Age: 17/18  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: None  
Status: Single/Standard  
Personality: Outgoing, Evil in ways, Angelic in ways, Smart, Scary  
Hobbies: Ski, Dancing, Singing, Baking, Tennis, Ribbon Dancing  
Popularity: High  
Teams: Seigaku Girl's Tennis Club

Momiko Matsugo  
Age: 18/19  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: None  
Status: Single/Rich  
Personality: Quite, Smart, Cool, Calm, Collective, Silent  
Hobbies: Dancing, Singing(rarely), Tennis, Cooking, Reading  
Popularity: Very  
Teams: Seigaku Girl's Tennis Club

Isabella Hikaro  
Age: 18/19  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: Older Sister(not included in this story)  
Status: Single/Standard  
Personality: Shy, Smart, Silent, Clumsy  
Hobbies: Singing, Tennis, Reading, Working(in workbooks)  
Popularity: Medium  
Teams: Seigaku Girl's Tennis Club

Rainie Satsugi  
Age: 17/18  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: Younger Brother(not included in story)  
Status: Single/Upperclass  
Personality: Outgoing, Jumpy, Self-determined, (some-what)Smart  
Popularity: Super  
Teams: Seigaku Girl's Tennis Club

Gigi Arikowa  
Age: 17/18  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: None  
Status: Single/Rich  
Personality: Crazy, Outrageous, Curious, (half)Smart  
Popularity: Super  
Teams: Seigaku Girl's Tennis Club

Coco Deki  
Age: 16/17  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: None  
Status: Single/Upperclass  
Personality: Hyper, Jumpy, Playful, (barely)Smart  
Popularity: Scraping  
Teams: Seigaku Girl's Tennis Club

Nobue Lee  
Age: 17/18  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: Older Brother(not in story)  
Status: Single/Standard  
Personality: Sweet, Truthful, Nice, Careless  
Popularity: Soaring  
Teams: Seigaku Girl's Tennis Club

Becky Szeto  
Age: 18/19  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: None  
Status: Single/Rich  
Personality: Book Worm, Smart, Mean in a way, Careful  
Popularity: Very

Sayuri Ike  
Age: 15/16  
School: Seishun Gakuen  
Siblings: None  
Status: Single/Standard  
Personality: Quiet, Study hard, Smart, Clumsy  
Popularity: Regular


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE P.O.T CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE ADDITIONAL 9 GIRL CHARACTER IN THE STORY.**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 girls walked in Seishun Gakuen respectfully. One of the girls said "Hey! Guys-" "GIRLS!" The others corrected. "Hey! Girls! You know that we have practice today?" The girl asked. "Yes!" They all answered. "Eh! Suki, I can't wait! We are going to meet the Seigaku Boy's Tennis Club today! I heard they are hot!" One of the girls said while jumping up and down. "I know, I saw their matches before pretty good." Suki said while walking faster than the other 3, but the other girl grabbed onto her arms, causing her to slow down. "I said I heard they are hot!" the girl made it pretty clear. "Rainie, chill. I saw them before. They are not that hot. They are just, tennis pros." Suki said cooly, causing her friends to fall down anime style. "How can you think they are not hot!" Another girl asked. "Well, they don't look that good, and I barely have intrest in guys." Suki commented without breaking a sweat. Rainie feeling a little bit scared whispered to Suki "Then are yu curved?". "NANI! You must be crazy! Did your mom make you eat a bowl of sugar or something?" Suki could feel her blood tingiling. What weird friends she has! Suki kept her cool and just continued walking until Rainie yelled "Eh! Suki! Class is the other way!" When Suki turned around, it was a bad decision. She bumped into someone. She stepped back, and saw her friends drooling. "Gomen asaii." She bowed silently and turned the other way to her friends. "Its okay" She heard a voice answer her back. "OH MY GOD! SUKI! DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS!" a girl exclaimed. "Eh, I care because why?" Suki said showing no intrest in her voice. "HE IS SO HOT! HE IS FUJI SYUSUKE OF THE BOY'S TENNIS CLUB!" exclaimed her friends with hearts around them. "Ey, if you want to go to practice, better go now" Suki said while walking half way down the hall way leaving her friends day dreaming.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Suki arrived at the practice court. She took off her jacket, placed it in her hook. Then she took her racquet out of her locker. Then Rainie and the other 2 jumped in, but Suki showed no intrest or fear. Snap, Snap, Clap, Clap The girls tried to distract their friend from what she was doing. Untill now, they still haven't gotten used to the fact that Suki has strong concentration, she was not distracted so easily. This scared them the most. "GIGI! CAN YOU WAIT TO SEE THE HOT GUYS!" Rainie yelled. "NO!" replied Gigi. "HOW ABOUT YOU NOBUE!" "NO! SO NO!I WANNA SEE THEM NOW!" Screamed Nobue. "Hurry up, everyone is there already." Suki managed to get that out of her mouth before going to the court where the girls and the guys are 'suppose' to meet up today. "Hi everyone." Suki greeted sweetly, but everyone knew that it was not so sweet. Soon, everyone gathered around the court. "One, two, one, two" The girls could hear the boys jogging here. Most of their heart beats were jumping. They couldve heard the fans crowding around. '_Why cant we have a silent practice?_' Suki asked to herself. "AHH! I AM GOING TO FAINT!" They heard the girl fans exclaim when Momoshiro waved at them. When the boys took off their jackets, Rainie was drooling like crazy. Before any of the guys could turn around, Suki took a napkin out, and stuck it in Rainie's mouth. "We will have the girls come up and choose a name from our hat here, to see who their partners are for a social project, for tennis." They could hear their coach declare. '_Oh great! I get paired up with some tennis star from the oppisite gender and get followed by their fans!_' Suki and the quite ones thought to themselves. The final result was that Suki gets paired up with Syusuke, which she bumped into just before, Momiko is paired up with Tezuka, Isabella is with Oishi, Rainie with Eiji, which is half drooling to death while looking at, Gigi is with Momoshiro, Coco is with Kawamura(dont kill me if i spelt his name wrong!), Nobue with Kaidoh, Datagirl with Dataman, i mean Becky and Inui, and Sayuri with Echizen!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While walking home, Rainie was jumping up and down. Apparently, she was describing how cute Eiji was. Becky was too busy jotting down data of Inui in her notebook. Isabella was blushing furiously, for god knows what reason. "OH! I remember! I saw Eiji do his back flips! He is so skillful." Rainie couldn't stop bragging about Eiji. Sayuri walked home silently like always. Suki was going to cross the streets while thinking to herself. Before she could get off the block, Coco pulled her arm, causing her to fall onto Coco. "I CANNOT BELIEVE IM PAIRED WITH A SHOW OFF!" Gigi screamed to the top of her lungs. Momiko and Suki sighed. "Rainie-" Nobue is getting annoyed by the moment, so she decided to walk ahead of them. "I know Coco! I am so lucky! I am paired up with such a cute guy!" Rainie couldn't help but blurt out. "No! Rainie, eventhough you and I are on the same side, you are really over exagerating the case." Coco had to say that, if not, Rainie would have not noticed it was her house already. "Oh! Bye." Rainie said ignoring every single word Coco said. "I still can't believe it! ERGH! Why do I have to be paired with that dude? Why can't I be paired with someone like Tezuka or Fuji?" Gigi whined.  
------------------------------------------------------Mean While this is the Guy's Thoughts------------------------------------------  
"I CANT BELIEVE IT! WHY HER! Why can't it be Fuji's partner, or Ochibi's partner?" Momo whined. "Oh? Why? I have no complaints about my partner.." Oishi said. "Her name is Becky, last name is-" Inui was scribbling like crazy in his notebook. The question is, how did he get the information so fast? "Pshh, my partner like animals, fshh." Kaidoh hissed. Tezuka mained quite. "Neh, Ochibi, want to switch partners?" Momo asked while hitting Ryoma with his elbow. "Go ahead.." Ryoma said with no interest. "Wah! YES! She is omega ka-" Kaidoh slapped Momo on the head. "What do you think about your partner, Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked. "Oh, her? I met her at one of our matches. She is interesting, I guess.." Fuji said. "REALLY! WAS IT TO WATCH ME!" Momo asked excitedly. "No.. Apparently, you weren't in that match." Eiji replied. "NANI!" Momo exclaimed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Mandymui:** So, how do you think about the first chapter?  
**Aiba: **You mean the second chapter.  
**Mandymui:** No its the first chapter.  
**Aiba:** Oo  
**Shirota:** I dont like being quite. I want to be jumpy! jumps around  
**Suki:** Being quite is good. Like a wolf. wolf ears pop up imaginary  
**Aiba&Shirota:** Uhm, actually, we don't taste good!  
**Suki:** Huh? I was kidding about the wolf part.  
**Aiba:** phew I dont want to be paired up with a weirdo in this story!  
**Suki:** You are a weirdo ..  
**Aiba:** How could you? How could yo-faints wakes up Oh, I am?  
**Suki:** OO, I dont know you.  
**Shirota:** But I do!  
**Aiba:** There goes one adoring fan. sigh  
**Suki:** Who said I was a fan of you? Huh? pokes Aiba  
**Aiba:** Becaues your touching me!  
**Suki:** ... I.. AM.. INNOCENT...!  
**Aiba:** No! I mean yes, you are!  
**Mandymui:** Please Read and Review!  
**Suki:** Or, I will quit this story, and make Aiba miserable!  
**Aiba:** Like you will, cry me a river!  
**Suki:** Don't make me!  
**Aiba:** She was never sweet!  
**Suki:** So not true!  
**Aiba:** So is!  
**Mandymui:** They will continue fighting, so just Read and Review please!


End file.
